Kuntilorochi Amatir
by Himitsu Mezu
Summary: this fic for my come back debut!  A/U. Malam, gerimis, dingin, gelap, sepi,dan kakaknya tidak bisa menjemputnya! tapi ditengah ketakutan, Hinata punya sebuah ide gila yang berhubungan dengan setan!   not really scary! lil-bit Naruhina. RnR!no flame!


Himitsu Mezu, mempersembahkan.. sebuah fic gaje yang semoga tidak mengotori FFN:

**Kuntilorochi Amatir**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, humor-horor gaje, gaya bahasa gak karuan, abal, a little bit NaruHina, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Just r n r! don't flame!**

**enjoy ~**

* * *

><p>Jingga keemasan telah sempurna menghiasi langit. Burung-burung gereja kecil mulai membentuk barisan indah melayang di langit mengikuti komando sang induk kembali ke sarangnya. Seperti pasukan pengibar bendera profesional saja jika dilihat dari bawah. Semburat terang diantara redupnya cakralawala menandakan bahwa sang raja siang tengah kembali ke peristirahatannya.<p>

Ya, senja sudah hampir disalip oleh sang malam. Jarum panjang jam tangan pink besar itu menunjukan angka sepuluh sementara jarum pendeknya hampir tepat menunjuk angka enam. Langkah kaki seseorang dengan jam tangan pink itu pun semakin dipercepat dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan. Ia harus cepat sampai di rumahnya. Waktu semakin memburunya.

Bergaya minimalis ‒tempat tinggal orang yang sedang terburu-buru ini. Tanpa bicara atau apapun lagi, orang yang diketahui seorang gadis berambut panjang ini segera melepas tas sekolahnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ibunya sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putrinya yang selalu saja tergesa-gesa. Sulit sekali rasanya bagi anak ini untuk mengatur waktunya. Memang, jadwalnya sebagai siswa kelas tiga SMP tidaklah renggang. Selalu dipenuhi les-les dan tugas-tugas sekolah demi kelulusannya nanti.

Setelah mandi, waktu semakin memepetnya. Ia hanya sempat berpakaian sekenanya. Hanya memakai baju terusan lengan panjang putih berbahan kaos selutut. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang sudah tiga hari tidak dikeramasi hanya disisir asal dan kulit wajah putihnya cukup ia bubuhi bedak bayi. Tas selempang hitam yang berisi buku-buku les nya lalu disambarnya.

Simpel memang, tapi bisa dibilang ia tidak jelek malam ini. Hanya kurang rapih. Maklumlah sedang terburu-buru. Lagipula untuk apa ia berdandan menor, toh ia bukan ingin kencan dengan Pangeran Putra Mahkota seperti di cerita dongeng. Tujuannya hanya pergi ke tempat les bahasa Sunda(?) tepat waktu.

Pukul tujuh tepat kelas dimulai. Namun, sebelum pemandangan setengah tujuh tampil di jam tangannya, ia sudah harus berangkat. Karena tempat lesnya cukup jauh dan ia menumpang mobil temannya. Untuk itu, setiap Senin dan Rabu malam ia ada di pinggir jalan raya lingkar luar kompleks perumahannya menunggu mobil temannya singgah menjemputnya.

Biasanya, ia diantar kakaknya dengan sepeda motor ke depan jalan raya itu. Tapi saat ini, kesibukan sekolah kakaknya menuntutnya untuk berjalan sendiri kesana. Kira-kira lebih dari dua ratus meter yang harus dilangkahkan kaki kecilnya menyusuri gang besar jalan tikus yang gelap dan kurang ramai dilalui orang saat malam. Belum lagi desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa di salah satu ruas jalan disana angker alias berhantu.

Saat berangkat, memang masih cukup ramai keadaan jalan itu. Langit masih sedikit memperlihatkan semburat cahaya matahari terbenam. Kedai-kedai yang banyak berjejer di pinggir jalan itu masih menunjukkan aktivitasnya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Lampu-lampu rumah penduduk menyala dan kendaraan roda dua pun tidak sedikit yang melintas. Suara-suara aktivitas warga sekitar juga masih terdengar. Aman.

Tapi mengingat kelasnya akan berakhir jam sembilan malam nanti, belum dapat ia pastikan perjalanannya pulang nanti akan seaman dan setenang ini. Memikirkannya saja ia tidak berani. Jalanan ini terasa sangat menakutkan bagi gadis lima belas tahun yang dikenal penakut oleh teman-temannya ini. Bagaimana tidak, menonton film horror saja ia sudah berkeringat dingin, berteriak-teriak histeris, dan akhirnya lari dari tempat. Apalagi harus berhadapan dengan malam yang kelam seperti ini.

Ditengah perjalanan, ponselnya berdering. Gadis setengah urakan ini pun menurunkan kecepatan berjalannya yang tadinya tergesa-gesa menjadi langkah-langkah gontai. Ia merogoh saku depan bajunya dan meraih ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Sakura ternyata, temannya yang biasa memberinya tumpangan ke tempat les.

Gadis itu pun membaca pelan isi pesannya, "Hina, aku udah mau nyampe."

Dengan itu, ia langsung memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Pas sekali. Sesampainya ia di tempat janjian dengan Sakura, Hina atau lengkapnya Hinata, langsung melihat mobil Sakura muncul dari arah kiri jalan raya yang tegak lurus dengan gang yang Hinata lewati sebelumnya.

Ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mewah sejenis minibus cokelat keemasan itu dan mobil pun perlahan melaju dengan dikemudikan seorang supir Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata hanya bisa menahan tawanya geli. Hinata yang sadar sedang ditertawakan dalam diam, menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis naik menekuk. Seakan meminta penjelasan.

" Rambutmu, pffft.." ucap Sakura. Kembali sambil menahan tawanya.

Hinata mendengus. "Buru-buru."

Mereka memasuki pintu kaca bening tarik-dorong gedung kursus bahasa Sunda. Bangunan dengan desain minimalis itu selalu jadi tempat Hinata dan yang lainnya menuntut ilmu. Interiornya sangat terang dan dingin, dipenuhi lampu neon dan pendingin ruangan tentunya.

Kelas Hinata dan Sakura berada di lantai dua. Saat mereka memasuki kelas, pandangan beberapa teman mereka tertuju pada Hinata. Yah.. ia tahu itu soal penampilannya. Kembali bahasa tubuhnya sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan saat Sakura menertawakannya tadi, padahal temannya belum mengomentari penampilannya dengan sepatah kata pun.

'Haaah... rambut panjang seperti ini tidak berguna! Malah merepotkanku!' batin Hinata suntuk. Selalu saja begini. Setiap ia tergesa-gesa, rambutnya jadi tidak terurus. Terlebih, ia anak yang cuek. Tapi ia tidak mau terlihat jelek, wajarlah.. anak perempuan.

Tak terasa dua jam kursus berlalu begitu saja. Saat yang ditakutkan Hinata pun tiba. Kecemasannya memuncak saat ini. Belum-belum, ia sudah menganggap ini menit-menit sialnya. Malam, gerimis, dingin, gelap, sepi, suasana seram, lelah dan.. kakaknya tidak bisa menjemputnya seperti biasa. Semua fakta itu membuat malam kelam ini menjadi seram sempurna dimata Hinata. Setelah turun dari mobil Sakura di depan gang itu, jadilah ia sendiri. Sebelumnya Sakura berkata, "Hayolho.. Hati-hati, Hina! nanti ada.."

Ia kerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar Sakura berkata demikian. Makin merinding saja ia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin kakaknya yang sedang sibuk tiba-tiba menjemputnya. Terpaksa ia harus berjalan kaki sendirian malam-malam. Sungguh hal yang tadinya sangat ia hindari.

Dengan langkah gontai dan rasa takut yang mati-matian sedang ia kubur, ia berjalan dengan pasrah pada keadaannya saat ini. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantung depan baju putih terusannya. Untunglah masih ada _counter_ yang buka di ujung jalan sana dan disana masih ada orang. Jadi tak menenggelamkan Hinata dalam rasa sepi dan takutnya. Sedikit menenengkannya.

Baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, angin malam yang dingin menerpanya dan membuat rambut indigo panjangnya berantakan. Dingin mulai menjalari kulitnya. Ia kuatkan dirinya untuk tidak hanyut dalam rasa takut dan khawatir.

Ingin rasanya ia memainkan ponselnya untuk mengabaikan rasa itu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena takut ada orang yang mencopet ponselnya. Toko demi toko ia lewati di ruas jalan yang suasananya sudah sangat berbeda dengan saat ia berangkat tadi. Kedai-kedai hanya berlampu dan tidak terlihat aktivitas disana. Ada juga beberapa lahan kosong tak berlampu dan bersemak-semak di sisi jalan. Hinata tidak berani menengok ke zona gelap itu. Selain takut hantu, ia juga takut ada orang jahat yang menculiknya atau menjahilinya. Apalagi saat ini sedang marak kasus penculikan dan mutilasi.

Ia tengadahkan wajahnya keatas melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Tulang punggungnya mendingin. Bintang-bintang seakan meniupkan aura kelamnya malam. Langkah Hinata makin jauh. Ia melihat ke kanan kiri. Ada beberapa pemuda yang terlihat berandal melihat kearahnya lalu bersiul jahil. Ia merinding dibuatnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mempersiapkan rencana penyelamatan dirinya kalau-kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padanya. Botol _handy _yang berisi semprotan lada sudah di kantongnya. Ia genggam botol itu di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya di kantong yang lain. Tangannya merasakan suatu benda. Saat ia lihat, ternyata itu adalah kemasan cat air merah yang entah apa sebabnya bisa ada di sana. 'Mungkin ini kerjaan Hanabi,' pikirnya.

Perjalanan terasa sangat jauh. Ingin rasanya ia berlari. Tapi takut disangka orang aneh yang kesurupan setan Eyeshield 21. Ia pun terus berjalan saat melihat ada cahaya terang lampu motor di depannya. Suara motor-motor itu mengganggu kesunyian malam. Hinata pun terganggu dengan itu.

Saat ia lihat, pengemudinya tampak urakan dan berandal memakai jaket dengan gambar awan-awan merah. Untung saja gambarnya seperti itu, bukan gambar Manohara atau Bernard Bear seperti yang dipakai bocah. Kan lucu kalau berandalan memakai yang seperti itu. Kumpulan pemuda itu lebih seperti sampah masyarakat yang biasa ia lihat di pinggiran pasar atau biasa disebut 'Anak Punk'.

Terdengar seruan dari orang-orang pengendara motor yang mendekat itu. Siulan-siulan pun dikeluarkan pemuda-pemuda aneh yang membuat Hinata takut. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Angin dingin malam dan remangnya cahaya disana menambah kelam suasana. Ia menunduk. Sendirian. Ya, seorang gadis sendirian di malam yang kelam ini.

"Cewek! Fiuuuwit~" ucap salah satu berandal berambut merah ikal disana yang mengendarai motor. Tapi perlahan motor-motor itu berhenti. Tepat di sekitar Hinata. Ia merinding ketakutan. Tak berani menatap empat motor dengan banyak pengendaranya yang mengerikan. Suara-suara mesin motor yang sengaja dikeluarkan oleh kumpulan berandal itu benar-benar membuat Hinata kaku tak berkutik. Ia tak bisa lewat. Langkahnya terhalang motor mereka.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh pun mulai membayangi benak Hinata. Terbayang kasus mutilasi, penculikan, pemerkosaan dan pengambilan organ tubuh yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini. hatinya semakin khawatir dan takut tak menentu. 'Mampus!' batinnya.

Jangan-jangan hidupnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Ia tak mau mati konyol disini. Atau.. atau.. hal yang lebih buruk lagi? Ah, ia tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Mulutnya terus komat-kamit berdoa pada Tuhan. Sudah kalimat doa yang keseratus mungkin. Pandangannya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Berharap ada malaikat yang membawanya terbang ke rumahnya dengan aman.

Atau ada Pangeran Naruto-nya yang menolongnya tiba-tiba datang menunggangi kuda laut(?) dan menghajar semua orang itu? tidak mungkin. Naruto-nya bukanlah pahlawan yang datang tiba-tiba di saat-saat terakhir seperti yang ada di serial anime kegemaran anak-anak ‒termasuk author‒, yang kisahnya gak ada juntrungnya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjerit. Entah mengapa suaranya tercekat ditutupi rasa takut yang telah menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

'Kami-sama, selamatkanlah hamba.. hamba tidak mau mati disini.. hamba masih banyak dosa, hamba masih punya utang sama tukang gulali goreng(?) depan sekolah, belum lagi temen-temen sekelas yang tiap hari hamba utangin, terus sama tukang rujak bebek, tukang nasi uduk, tukang batagor, utang karcis parkir sepeda di sekolah, kredit sendal jepit, cicilan penggaris ujian yang baru lunas bulan depan...' terus saja Hinata berdoa dalam hati. Atau lama-kelamaan bukan berdoa, tapi menyebutkan seluruh isi buku catatan utangnya. Miris sekali keluarga Hyuuga ternyata hutangnya menggunung seperti ini. Rutin pula!

'Kalau emang mau mati, bulan depan aja, Kami-sama~ supaya utangnya udah lunas. Eh, jangan deh, jangan bulan depan! Hamba belum kawin sama Naruto-ku tercinta.. huwaaa!' jeritnya histeris di dalam hati. Makin OOC saja lah ia.

Kelamnya malam semakin menghantuinya. Otaknya berusaha memikirkan caranya selamat dari keadaan ini. Semenit ia mematung dan hanya dapat beharap, tak henti pula ia berpikir. Sialnya ia sekarang, kakinya sudah terlalu sakit dan lelah untuk berlari cepat.

'Kalaupun aku berlari, sulit untuk menerobos mereka. Dan pasti akan terkejar.' Hinata yang telah kembali ke mode normalnya mulai menganalisa secepat kilat.

'Huuuh.. percuma berlari. Tapi, aku tak mau berakhir buruk disini...! huwaaaa~ ingat, Hinata, kau belum kawin sama Naruto!' batin Hinata yang sepertinya mulai ngawur lagi. Semakin ia takut, semakin miringlah otaknya. Ia kuatkan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia tak mau cengeng dan harus menghadapi ini dengan cerdik, itu tekadnya.

Kini orang-orang misterius itu mulai mengitari Hinata. Kekehan merendahkan pun terdengar dari mulut mereka. Hinata makin merinding. Membuatnya tidak fokus berpikir. Ia memejamkan matanya takut dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat di dalam kantongnya.

Sebuah lampu menyala terang di atas kepalanya saat terasa cat air dalam kemasan di kantongnya merembes keluar mengotori jarinya. Untung saja ia tak lupa mengganti baterai lampu otaknya dengan baterai bermerek 'XYZ' yang baru dibelinya. Ralat, baru ia dapat ngutang maksudnya. Tidak seperti Naruto, baka dobe tersayangnya itu yang lampunya tidak diganti-ganti baterainya. Padahal Hinata sudah menasehatinya agar ia ngutang saja, setidaknya agar otaknya nyala, lalu‒ Oi! Kembali ke cerita!

"Hei.. kau, jangan diam saja! hehehehe..." kata salah seorang jahat berambut orange itu pada temannya.

"Ayo tangkap dia!" bisik yang lain. Cengiran mengerikan terpajang di bibir mereka. Hinata yang merinding terus menyusun rencana.

Ketika orang-orang itu mendekat dan mendekat, hanya menyisakan jarak setengah meter di sekeliling gadis itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya. Tapi ia tidak berbasa-basi menunjukkan rasa takutnya seperti di sinetron-sinetron dengan kata-kata seperti, 'Mau apa kalian?' atau, 'Jangan mendekat!' melainkan ia langsung menjalankan rencananya.

Ia bulatkan tekad agar tidak gugup. Gadis itu berusaha meredam rasa takutnya sekuat tenaga dan mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya. Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, ia keluarkan nyalinya.

Tangannya mulai memencet wadah cat air merah itu, tangannya pun penuh dengan warna darah itu. Posisinya yang sedang dikelilingi orang-orang yang tengah terkekeh entah apa maksudnya itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang itu tangannya yang mulai beraksi membalurkan cat air merah ke wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Bagai tak mau kalah dengan orang-orang itu, Cengiran licik tersungging di wajah Hinata. Saat orang itu terkekeh semakin aneh dan hendak menangkapnya, ia memulai rencannya. Yah, ia rasa inilah saatnya setelah berpikir matang tadi.

"Khekhehehe.. tertangkap ka‒"

"HIIIHIHHIHIHIHI... NYIIIHIHIHIHIHI... "

Belum sempat si penjahat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dipotong oleh Hinata yang tertawa nyaring sebelas-duabelas dengan kuntilanak. Tangan Hinata yang hampir diraih oleh orang-orang itu pun tak jadi diraihnya. Aktingnya dimulai. Ia berencana menjadi setan dengan keadaannya yang boleh dibilang mendukung. Rambut panjang berantakan, baju terusan putih, dan cat merah yang KEBETULAN SEKALI ada di kantongnya. Kali ini ia berterimakasih dengan adiknya dalam hati. Wajahnya sukses ia lumuri dengan cat merah itu sehingga menyerupai darah. Sekarang penampilannya menyeramkan.

Rambut urakannya juga sebagian menutupi wajahnya yang telah belepotan. Ia masih menunduk, wajahnya belum terlihat oleh orang-orang jahat yang terkejut dengan teriakkan Hinata tadi. Orang-orang itu mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketegangan, mereka pucat.

'Hahahaha... rasakan kalian termakan aktingku! Sedikit lagi ini akan berhasil!' batin Hinata cerdik kegirangan. Tapi ia belum boleh berlega hati, karena orang-orang itu masih ada di tempat dan belum tentu akan kabur setelah ini. maka ia lanjutkan akal bulusnya ini.

"Hiihihihihi~ dimana.. dimana orang yang membunuhku waktu itu? akan kubalaskan dendamku!" teriak Hinata dengan nada tinggi yang mencekam.

Tentu saja ini hanyalah sandiwaranya. Wajahnya mulai ia angkat sehingga memperlihatkan 'darah' disana. Orang-orang jahat itu mulai merinding dan berkata gagap. Gagap yang bahkan hampir menyaingi ke-gagapannya Azis gagap, Lady gagap, dan Hinata Hyuuga gagap di serial Naruto Shaippudin. Lucu sekali.

Hinata ingin tertawa namun ia tahan mati-matian sampai bahunya bergetar. Takut diberi recehan karena dikira sedang bergoyang dangdut, ia hentikan getaran bahunya. Tapi ia sempat berpikir, kalau diberi recehan, maka ia bisa membayar hutangnya. Lalu, untuk biaya pernikahannya juga bisa. Hei, sudah-sudah! Itu hanya hayalan aneh.

Ia pun mulai melangkah setengah pincang dengan dua tangannya yang diangkat hendak menggapai-gapai orang dihadapannya. Persis sekali seperti hantu wanita di film-film. Ternyata Hinata pintar berakting.

Ketahuan sekali orangtuanya sering menontonkan film horror 'Sodakoh' si hantu Jepang yang rajin beramal, sampai terkenal di seluruh dunia. Ah! Bahkan dijadikan versi hollywoodnya! Mungkin Hinata sedang mempersiapkan diri berlatih akting seperti ini untuk mengikuti audisi 'Sodakoh' versi Bollywood.

'Kami-sama, semoga ini berhasil!' doa Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku mau... kepala manusia dan darah segaaaar~ KHIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIII.. berikan padaku.. aku laapaar.. KHIIIHIHIHIHI... HIIIHHIHIHI..!"

"Ssssii.. sssiiapa se.. sebenarnya gadis ini?" tanya salah satu penjahat bermata hijau dan mulutnya dijahit yang sedang menghindar mundur.

"Kkke.. kenapa.. gadis cantik tiba-tiba jjjadi sss.. setan?" ucap yang berambut kuning diikat dengan gagapnya. Benar kan, gagapnya melebihi ahli gagap yang telah disebutkan tadi?

"D.. ddemi Dewa Ja-jashin! Ke-kkkenapa eeengkau turun.. kan makhluk ne-neraka-Mmmu Ke-kes.. sssini Jashin!" sahut seseorang berambut putih klimis yang malah bertasbih plus gemetaran.

"Bo..bosss.. gigigig.. gimana ini?" kata seorang penjahat lagi yang bertopeng bak lolipop dan membuat Hinata teringat bahwa selain utang gulali goreng, ia juga ngutang lolipop bakar(?) kemarin sore. Penjahat itu sudah memegang motornya, ambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"Ku.. kuntilorochi! hyaaa!" teriak yang lainnya.

Sang Bos bertindik yang terlihat sok berani walau daritadi terus berjalan mundur, akhirnya dibuat merinding juga oleh akting Hinata yang makin menyeramkan, ditambah lagi sejak tadi Hinata berkata-kata mengancam, tertawa ala hantu dan lain sebagainya yang berbau bangke. Eh, berbau horror maksudnya.

Hinata terpingkal-pingkal di dalam hatinya. Tak disangka orang-orang menakutkan seperti ini bisa tertipu olehnya.

Si Bos pun membuka suara setelah sebelumnya terdiam, "Ka-KABUUUURR...!"

"KHIIIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIII... MAU KEMANA KALIAAAN.. HIIIIHIHII.." teriak Hinata dengan nada erotis yang melengking super horror dan dijamin dapat membuat siapa saja takut.

"KHIIHIHIHI~ HIIIHIHKKHH..!" oh tidak, saat suara Hinata melengking sampai ke oktaf ke sembilan belas(?) suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat dan soak. Untunglah suara somplak-gagal-seriosanya itu tidak terdengar oleh para penjahat yang sudah menjauh. Sehingga tidak merusak aktingnya.

Orang-orang itu langsung mengambil motornya masing-masing dan tancap gas seketika, saking gemetarnya melihat Hinata. Dengan wajah pucat pasi, orang-orang itu mengemudikan motornya secepat Valentino Rossi tapi tak beraturan. Pengennya sih secepat Fourth Hokage tapi belum ada sepeda motor merk Namikaze atau Minato, jadi kecepatannya yah.. paling-paling secepat pemain bola Jepang yang piala dunia lalu menjadi Ace tim Jepang, sesuai namanya yang untuk sepeda motor itu...

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita. Para penjahat itu menjauh ke belakang Hinata, menuju jalan raya.

Lucunya, mereka tidak peduli dengan nasib temannya, hanya mementingkan keselamatan masing-masing. Sampai-sampai, Bos mereka tertinggal rombongan motor dan hanya bisa lari tunggang langgang. Sungguh Hinata ingin tertawa puas, tapi ia tahu itu akan menghancurkan sandiwara emasnya. Jadi ia hanya melanjutkan tawa melengking ala kuntilanak‒eh, Kuntilorochi nya sebagai pelampiasannya.

Perlu diketahui, bahwa jalan tikus ini terkenal dengan hantunya yang katanya terinspirasi dari negara kepulauan bernama Indonesia. Jadi, dahulu kala ada seorang banci yang diperkosa dan dibunuh di semak-semak pinggir jalan ini. Banci itu bernama Orochiko. Oleh karena itu terciptalah nama kuntilrochi.

Hinata masih tediam di tempat tertawa-tawa nyaring dan mempertahankan pose seramnya sampai ia yakin orang-orang itu sudah benar-benar kabur. Dalam hatinya ia girang dan puas sekali. Benaknya kini sedang menaburkan kertas warna-warni, duit receh, dan tak lupa meledakkan adik perempuannya. Ehkem! Ralat. Kembang api maksudnya. Hei, tapi Hanabi‒adiknya, itu berarti kembang api 'kan? ‒Oke, itu tidak penting!

Ternyata rencana yang ia ragukan berakhir mulus. Perlahan ia turunkan volume tetawanya dan berbalik pelan menatap ke arah belakangnya. Saat dilihatnya orang-orang itu benar-benar telah menghilang, ia pun merasa sangat lega dan tidak takut lagi dengan gelapnya malam itu. Kulitnya tidak merinding tegang seperti sebelumnya, rileks dan lepas sekali tawanya.

"HIIIHIHI.. hihi.. hahaha... buwahaahahahaha..!" tawanya geli saking leganya.

Sekarang sudah setengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, hatinya sudah lega selamat dari orang jahat. Namun, sepertinya ia lupa akan satu hal, masih ada lagi faktor yang biasanya membuat ia takut berjalan malam-malam sendirian begini. Yaitu.. hantu. Sungguh ia lupakan. Ia tidak sadar sedang berada di tikungan yang terkenal angker ini.

Hanya cahaya kuning remang dari warung yang telah tutup di pojok tikungan sebelah kanan, seterusnya, sebelah kirinya, kebun pisang yang gelap terhampar. Ruas jalan berikutnya juga, hanya dihiasi pohon-pohon besar tanpa lampu. Hanya ada lampu di ujung ruas jalan itu, yaitu portal masuk perumahannya.

"Buahahahha... mereka tertipu, dasar bodoh! Hahahah.. hihihi.." ia terus tertawa sambil mulai melangkah pelan sedikit demi sedikit. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa heboh. Matanya sampai tertutup tiga perempatnya karena tawa gelinya.

"Ternyata rambut urakan ini berguna sekali.. haha.. aku tak meneyesal memiliki rambut panjang ini! Terimakasih Kami-sama! Haha.."

Perlahan ia mengentikan tawanya, ia ingat ini malam, takut mengundang perhatian warga yang tengah beristirahat. Apalagi ia sudah membuat kehebohan sebelumnya.

"Hahahaa.. aku berhasiiil!" lelah tertawa, ia pun melangkah meneruskan perjalanan sambil mengelap cat merah serupa darah yang belepotan di wajahnya. Baru saja ia tertawa lagi, Tiba- tiba..

"Hahah‒"

"KHIIIIHIHIHIHIHI... HIIIHIHIHIHIHI.."

Sekelebat bayangan putih melintas cepat di sebelah kiri Hinata. Lalu, bayangan itu nyata lewat di depannya. Satu kata, menyeramkan.

"DUPLIKASI YANG BAGUS!...HIIIHIHIHI~"

Sontak Hinata mematung. Ia berani bersumpah itu kuntilorochi sungguhan! sekilas ia melihat wajah putih pucat dan hancur berlumuran darah terbang melewatinya. Gigi-gigi si Kuntilorochi yang banyak sisa cabe nyelip-nya terpampang jelas, walau sekilas.

Tapi ternyata si hantu phobia banyak orang itu tidak terbang. Ada ikatan tali tambang besar di pinggangnya yang menggantung di jemuran rumah pinggir jalan dan menyambung ke pohon pisang di seberangnya. Sejenak Hinata cengo dan sweatdrop menyadari itu.

Membekulah ia ditempat, bulu kuduknya merinding semua dan tulang punggungnya serasa disiram air es. Matanya membelalak kaget. Ia terkena karma rupanya.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik, ia membeku dengan segala pemiliran yang berkelebat di benaknya. Detik keempat, teriakan histeris darinya terdengar memilukan dan dengan sekejap ia berlari pulang ke rumahnya secepat kilat. Mulutnya komat-kamit berdoa. Ia benar-benar kaget seperti terken serangan jantung.

"KYAAAAAAAAA...! SETAN BENERAAAAN!"

"Hiiihihihi~ heei.. tunggu anak muda, aku hanya ingin minta tolong! Lepaskan tali jemuranku ini.. hiiihihii~" panggil si Kuntilorochi parau dan memelas. Tapi tetap tertawa setan agar menjaga image iblisnya. Dasar kuntiloro jaim! Lagipula, dimana-mana setan meminta dilepaskan tali pocong, bukannya tali jemuran!

Tapi terlambat. Hinata sudah lari tunggang langgang bahkan dengan kecepatan Fourth Hokage. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada motor merk terbaru temuan Hinata. (?)

Sesampainya Hinata dirumah, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan nafas yang sungguh tak teratur. Malam harinya, bisa dipastikan ia tidur dengan mimpi yang buruk.

* * *

><p>AN: gaje? garing? aneh?

Huaaaaaaaa...! apa ini? fic abal yang gak jelas gaya bahasnya! Kadang serius kadang asal! Hah.. maklumlah namanya juga humor. HUMOR? Kata-kata asal yang garing dan gak nyambung ini disebut humor? WTH? Aaaaaarggh! Readers! maafkan Mitsu yang sedang error dan buru-buru ini! ini juga cerita lama yang sedikit diubah agar berbentuk fic. Hh.. sebenarnya, ini dibuat untuk permintaan maaf akan Hiatusnya Mitsu yang gak bilang2, menelantarkan fic One Octave *emang ada yang nungguin?* karena Mitsu terkena WB dan flashdisk Mitsu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan rusak TT_TT dan karena UN kemarin, jadi Mitsu Hiatus deh. Hiks. Tapi mudah-mudahan fic ini bisa mengobati hiatus Mitsu (?) ohya, sekarang mitsu udah LULUUUS (y) jadi bisa nerusin fic deh~ hehe

Akhir kata, Mitsu minta doa nya masuk SMA yang Mitsu idamkan ya reders! Hiks! Eh, malah curhat. Minta review maksudnya! Tapi dua-duanya boleh kok, hehe.. asal JANGAN FLAME!

See ya di fic multichap Mitsu :D ARIGATOU~

**~Omake~**

Keesokan harinya, jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Handphone Hinata berdering di sebelah tempat tidurnya dimana ia sedang berbaring. Hinata masih tertidur dengan keringat dingin yang menetes deras dan wajah pucat yang menyiratkan ketidak tenangan tidurnya. Kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya sakit seperti ini.

Namun, meskipun ia tertidur tidak nyenyak, ia tak kunjung bangun. Padahal sudah disiram air bekas mengepel rumah. Kejamnya keluarga Hyuuga.

Dokter juga sudah dipanggil untuk menangani Hinata. Tapi dokternya hanya memberi obat bangun (antonimnya obat tidur) dan memberi sesajen ke jalan angker itu. Dokter edan.

Oke, kembali ke HP yang berdering. Akhirnya panggilan itu diangkat oleh Neji. Dari Naruto rupanya.

Inilah percakapan keduanya.

"Moshi-moshi! Sayang, kok gak masuk? Naze...? Aku kan kangen.." cerocos Naruto dengan lebaynya.

"Heh, ini Neji. Bodoh! Hinatanya sedang tidur. Dia sakit. Mau apa kau telfon-telfon? Sayang-sayangan lagi!" kata Neji tajam. Kini Neji tahu gaya berpacaran adiknya yang lebay. Tiga siku-siku pun muncul di dahinya.

"HEEEEHH? Go-gomen, senpai! Hinata sakit apa?"

Kasihan deh Naruto salah orang. Malu deh.

"Dia habis ngeliat setan pulang les semalam. Pulang-pulang dia ngos-ngosan, eh langsung tepar sampai sekarang belum bangun. Tapi tidurnya tidak tenang. Entahlah," jawab Neji panjang lebar.

"HUAAA... Hime-ku! Wah, kalau begitu aku tahu caranya supaya dia bangun!"

"Ha?" respon Neji heran plus sweatdrop.

"Putri salju 'kan perlu dicium pangeran biar bangun! Yosh! Akan kula‒"

"Baka! Kau pikir ini dongeng? Dasar mesum! Tidak boleh!"

"Lho, kenapa? Aku kan ingin menyelamatkan Hinata! Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan datang!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Dan satu jam pun berlalu dengan perdebatan antara Naruto dan Neji. Akhirnya..

"Hah.. baiklah baiklah! Daripada Hinata tidak bangun-bangun.. dia kan masih berutang padaku," astaga, Neji. Sama adik sendiri saja perhitungan.

"Yeeeii... yeeeah!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Apa saja untuk tuan putriku tercinta akan kulakukan!" gombal Naruto membuat _ill feel_.

Seringai terlihat di wajah Neji. Sepertinya hal mustahil yang ia jadikan syarat agar Naruto tidak aneh-aneh kepada adiknya.

"Kau harus berpakaian pangeran kesini lengkap dengan kudanya,"

"Kuda?" ujar Naruto heran.

"Iya. Datanglah kesini naik kuda laut!"

".."

Panggilan pun diputus.

'Lebih baik begitu daripada capek berdebat dengan Naruto. Ih, amit-amit deh calon adik iparku kayak gitu.' Batin Neji

Beberapa menit kemudian, Neji jawdrop saat melihat berita di TV.

'Beberapa Aquarium di Seaworld Konoha hancur karena seorang pemuda rusuh yang ingin mengambil kuda laut.'

"NARUTO-KUUUN~ CEPAT KEMARI! KAWININ AKU SEBELUM AKU MATI...!" terdengar Hinata mengigau dari kamarnya. Neji yang baru bangun dari Jawdrop, kembali terjungkal lagi. Oh, mirisnya.

**FIN**


End file.
